


Ringtones.

by hinatashouyeah



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comedy, Creepy, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, I guess?? WWWW, M/M, Mystery, because akiryu rights., haha i love this kind of goro thanks naie, idk what to tag actually, most of them are slightly okay, slight akiryu!, this is for my mid-termm!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatashouyeah/pseuds/hinatashouyeah
Summary: Ann has been getting lots of phone calls from an unknown number.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Takamaki Ann, Akechi Goro/Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji & Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Ringtones.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! After a long time, I have finally returned!!!! With a new fandom of course. I have been into Persona 5 these past months and as for celebrating the release of Persona 5 Royal as well, I made this fic! (Jk, it's for my mid-exam pray for my score guys). Shout out to naie for shipping goroann y'all. GOROANN RIGHTS!! Also my fav, Pegoryu/Akiryu rights.
> 
> Big thanks to Cain and Chaz for proof-reading my fic!! Love you guys so muchhhh! Muach! <3

The phone calls finally stops. Ann finally can sighs in relief. She has been receiving this late night calls for several weeks. Whenever she has to answer the unknown number, she will get a silence response from the other line. It scares her out actually. Ever since _that_ incident, she does not want to experience it again.

“Maybe it’s one of your stalkers,” Ryuji says as he takes a sip from his milkshake. “That could possibly it.” Akira who’s sitting beside him adds. The three of them are hanging out at Leblanc, Akira’s home and part time job. This café is one of Ann’s favorite places, and she really likes the smell of fresh coffee coming from the bar counter. The cozy atmosphere is also one of the things that she likes about Leblanc, and it’s very convenient place to hang out with her two best friends as well. This place is like a second home for her.

Ann blinks at the question. One of her stalkers? Sure, that could possibly be it. She is a model for magazines after all. She gulps. Remembering the incident she got made her shudder every time. She doesn’t want to experience this feeling again anymore. Feeling anxious and paranoid all the time whenever she walks around Shibuya or even worse, her school! She looks down to the pancake that she has been eating, and there is a disgusted feeling in her stomach. The pancake becomes unappetizing to her now.

“Ann,” Ryuji calls as he puts his hand on her. Ann immediately jolts. She looks over to her two best friends, they look worried. Of course they are. Ann knows that they really care for her safety and want her to be safe and sound. But the look that the two is making now just make her feels guiltier than before. She smiles, reassuring to her best friends that she’s okay. “Why don’t we accompany you to your home later?” Akira suggests as Ryuji nods his head at the suggestion. “Thanks guys, I really appreciate it.” She smiles again.

“Why don’t you contact a friend of mine?” A sudden voice comes from the bar counter is heard. The three of them look over the source of voice. It is Makoto, their upperclassman. Makoto usually hangs around here in Leblanc to chat or just enjoying the coffee. She has a company by her side now, Haru, also their upperclassman “A friend of yours?” Ann asks. “Yeah, my friend is one of the best detectives in our neighborhood. He also works with my sister who is in law enforcement.”

“Woah! A high school student works with the police? That’s pretty rad,” Ryuji says. “Wait, is it that Goro Akechi guy who always appears on TV?” Makoto nods at Ryuji’s question. “Yup, that’s the one.” Goro Akechi, Ann thinks she recalls that name, well of course because he appears a lot in television. But she remembers that she does not recall it from there. She blinks when she realizes it.

“Oh my god,” Ann looks both of her best friends who are confused by her action. “Oh my god. I know him! I bumped to him this afternoon at Shibuya when I was walking to Leblanc!” She takes her bag beside her and rummages it. When she finally finds the object, she shows it to Ryuji and Akira. “Look! It’s his business card! He gave me this card as an apology for bumping into me,” Ann explains. Ryuji raises his eyebrow for that. “That’s kinda odd, why would he give you his business card?” Ryuji takes the card, examining it thoroughly or Ryuji takes the card then examines it thoroughly. “I agree with Ryuji here, that _is_ kind of weird.” Akira says as he also looks the card thoroughly.

When Makoto takes the card for a look as well, she nods. “Yup, this is his number,” She verifies it as she gives it back to Ann. “Maybe you should try it out?” Haru suggests. “I heard that he takes every one of his cases seriously you know.” Ann agreed with Haru, maybe she should try this Akechi guy to investigate her case. “Okay, I’ll make a call right now.”

Ryuji says that she should put the phone on speaker because he wants to make sure if her best friend is pranked or not. Ann sighs. Ryuji really does feel like a brother to her now. She giggles a bit at that thought. Ryuji and her? Siblings? Possible. They both have blonde hairs, and they have known each other since middle school, and arguing with him really seems like a sibling quarrel to her. “Oh! He’s picking up!” Ryuji’s voice makes her train of thoughts stop.

“Hello?” A voice from the other line comes.

“Yes, hello, is this Goro Akechi?” Ann asks.

“Yes. This is Goro Akechi. Who is this?” Akechi asks her back.

“Um, this is Ann Takamaki, we bumped at the Shibuya street,” she answers.

“Shibuya..? Oh! Yes yes, I remember, now. I gave you my business card didn’t I?”

“Yea, um, Akechi-kun, are you free this Sunday?” Ann looks at Ryuji who is mouthing at her with ‘Why are you asking like for a date!?’ ‘I don’t know! Shut up!’ She mouths back at him.

“Please, just call me Akechi.” He chuckles. “Yes I am free this Sunday, what is the matter Takamaki san?”

“I have a case for you to discuss, will you willingly take it?”

“A case huh?” He hums for a second. “Okay, we can discuss it since I don’t have any heavy cases on me now. Where should we meet if I may ask?”

“We can meet at Yogen-Jaya’s café Leblanc if that is okay with you.”

“Leblanc? I think I have read about that café on a magazine before, okay. Is 10AM okay for you?”

Ann foolishly, nods at her phone, which Akechi clearly can’t see. When she realizes it, she clears her throat. Ryuji is really trying hard not to laugh, and Ann really wants to punch his face right now. “Yup. 10AM is fine with me as well.”

“Okay, see you this Sunday Takamaki-san, have a pleasant day,” Ann definitely can’t see it, but it feels like that Akechi is smiling at her. She doesn’t know if it’s a scary thing or not. “Okay, thank you for your time Akechi.” She replies. She takes her phone and hangs up the call.

“Well that was kind of awkward,” Ryuji giggles as he gets a sucker punch on his side by Ann. “Shush!” Ignoring Ryuji’s groans, he looks at Akira “Akira, you’ll be on your shift right?” The raven boy nods. “Yea, don’t worry I’ll be by your side.” He answers as he smiles at her. Ann sighs in relief, because she really doesn’t want to be alone with a guy she bumped into this afternoon. “Well then, I’ll see you guys at Sunday.” Ann stands up and ready to leave before Ryuji stops her. “Wait, I’ll come with you, I promise that I am accompanying you right?” Ryuji winks at her.

Ann just rolls her eyes and sighs in defeat. “Fine, you did promise. Thanks Ryuji.” Ann smiles at him as Ryuji gives her a grin. “Wait, I’ll come to,” Akira says. “Dude, you still have to work, Ann will fine with me, right Ann?” Ryuji looks at her, and in return, she squints her eyes at Ryuji. “I doubt it actually,” she says. “Hey!” Ryuji protests at her responds. Ann giggles the way Ryuji reacts. “But yea Akira, you still have work to do, don’t worry, your boyfriend will protect me no matter what!” Both of their faces immediately turn into red.

Ann is not surprised when they told her both of them were dating, and she is glad that she’s still part of their circle. She smiles and he grabs Ryuji by the arm. “We’ll get going!” After Akira gives a peck to Ryuji’s cheek, (Ann rolls her tongue in disgust, and tells them not to PDA-ing in front of her. Akira just chuckles while Ryuji rolls his tongue at her) they both bow down to both of Makoto and Haru, who wave back them goodbye. Sojiro, the owner of the café is also there, they both wave at him and he waves back in return.

Ann is glad that Ryuji is accompanying her all the way to her house. She feels really uneasy when both of them are standing around the train station. After she thanks Ryuji and waves him goodbye, she immediately goes inside her bedroom and plops her whole body to her sweet comfortable bed. Then, her phone starts to ring again. She tries to ignore it, but the rings just come, and come, and come. She finally loses it, and accepts the call.

“Please! Whoever you are! Please leave me alone! This is very disturbing and annoying for me!” She shouts at her phone. She waits for a response, but as usual, nothing. As she tries to hang up the call, she suddenly hears a breath from the other line, and it makes her body shudder to the core. She immediately hangs up the creepy call and quickly messages the group chat she has with Ryuji and Akira.

 **Ann:** OH MY GOD YOU GUYS AAAAA

 **Ryuji:** dude what happened?

 **Akira:** Ann?

 **Akira:** What’s wrong?

 **Ann:** ttHEY BREATHED!! THEY BREATHED I SWEAR TO GOD THIS DOESN’T HAPPEN BEFOREE!!

 **Ryuji:** Holy shit. are you fucking serious right now!?

 **Ann:** Of course I ammm!! What should I doo!??!?! Mom and dad are still abroad!!

 **Akira:** Ann, calm down. How about we do a vid calling until you fell asleep?

 **Ryuji:** That’s a good idea actually, you want that?

 **Ann:** PLEASE T_T

That night, the three of them share a video-call together, and Ann did end up sleeping soundly after she calmed down and having a chat with her best friends. She really is glad to have them around.

-

Sunday comes, and Ann is finally going to meet the popular detective, Goro Akechi. She arrives early at Leblanc, she greets both Sojiro and Akira as she enters the café, and she takes a seat. After several minutes of waiting, the front door café rings, and a guy wearing a coat comes in. He’s tall, maybe around Akira’s height, and his face is good looking. He greets both Sojiro and Akira as well before he notices where Ann is, and sits in front her.

“Hello, I haven’t introduced myself properly,” The man smiles. “My name is Goro Akechi, the ace detective.” He offers his hand to her, and Ann takes it nervously. “Ann Takamaki. It’s nice to meet you.” They both shake their hands.

“To you as well Takamaki-san,” Akechi smiles. “So what is the case am I getting here?” Ann explains all the details even the event she got last night. She has the urge to throw up after all the stories she tells to him. Akechi hums at her stories and nods. “Okay, I will take your case and investigate it. But before I look thoroughly through this case, is there any fan of yours that has been bothering you these couple of months?” He asks, as he puts his chin on his both hands.

“Not that I remember, but there is the incident I got from one year ago,” Ann answers. She tells Akechi the story of how she got harassed on her photoshoot around Akihabara. “It was one of my fans, he disturbed me when I was photo shooting at the set, and he took a picture of me without permission.” Akechi hums again. “Okay, I will look at this guy’s motive and I will report to you as soon as I can okay?” Ann nods agreeing with him.

Ann thank Akechi for taking her case and he replies with don’t worry. She sighs in relief. At least she can calm down for a bit after including a detective to help about her case.

-

After several weeks, Ann gets a call from Akechi, and he says that he should meet her around the Hachiko statue in Shibuya, she agrees to that. Ann can’t wait for the results that is about to come. Because about this several weeks, the phone calls stopped ringing and she can sleep peacefully without feeling anxious and paranoid all the time.

She finds Akechi who is already standing in front of the Hachiko statue. He is so deep in thought that Ann has to pat him on the shoulder. Akechi blinks and looks over beside her. “Ah, Takamaki-san. Good day.” Ann replies with a nod. “So..about,, my case?” She asks. “Ah! Yes! The case,” He smiles at her. “It was really the guy that you have told me Takamaki-san.”

“So it was the guy from last year!?” Akechi nods. “He got your phone number by hacking your phone and since that day he constantly calls you every night. But do not worry, we got him, and he’s in jail now.” Akechi smiles at her, reassuring that everything is okay now. Ann looks at him with sparkle in her eyes, and without a warning, she hugs Akechi. “Thank Akechi! You’re the best! I was doubt about you for this several weeks, but I’m glad that you got him!”

Akechi, who is surprised by the sudden move from Ann, just smiles and pats her back. “It’s a pleasure to us for bringing people to justice Takamaki-san.” Ann awkwardly lets go off the hug and apologizes to him. Akechi shakes his head and tells her he didn’t mind about it. Once again, Ann thank him by bowing her head really low and will consult if she has any troubles again. Akechi just smiles at that. After for chatting about several minutes, they both parted ways and wave a good bye at each other.

-

That night, Akechi finally return to his apartment. Work has been really stressing him out, but he feels irritated that he almost got caught. Thank god there was a decoy for him. So he can frame that guy. As he goes inside his dark room, he smiles a little about what happened this afternoon. Ann. Ann Takamaki. Ann Takamaki just hugged him! He feels euphoria inside his body. He cannot believe that she just hugged him!

He turns on the light in his room, and laughs. The room was filled full of Ann’s posters, even photos where she wears her school uniform. He is really proud of that photo. He goes over to one the poster and smiles. “Thank you for the hug.” He then sighs because he has to change his phone because if he calls her with the same number, she certainly will be suspicious. “Let’s meet again on another day shall we?” He strokes the poster and smiles creepily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please send lots of kudos and comments! Thank you very muchhh<3


End file.
